


Love does not break  the rock

by Emmatheslayer



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen finds out  the guy who he is dating has a secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love does not break  the rock

**Author's Note:**

> This is for H/c bingo fill for drug use and substance addiction
> 
>  
> 
> love kudos and comments love them lots

Jensen had been dating Chris Kane for a few weeks and he had fallen hard; his eyes, the music and the way his body moved. He was everything Jensen wanted, but Chris had a secret. There was something that Jensen did not know and Chris did not want him to find out.  
Jensen was at one of Chris’s many gigs being the sweet, loving, doting boyfriend; saying hi to his fans and chatting up the big wigs to try to get him a record deal.  
Chris’s set was going to start in about an hour, so Jensen want to the bar and got himself and Chris a drink; Chris was always so tense before his gigs and Jensen wanted to help him relax; to let it all go and just let the music flow. He was on his way to the green room when he saw Jared and Chad walk in. Jared waved at Jensen and he waved back. Chad had run off fast, which Jensen knew was to wish Chris luck..They were best friends, although Jensen had no idea why. Chad was a bit of a tool. An even bigger question was why was Jared dating him? But Jensen knew he did not care all too much, not when Chris was the only one on his mind, the only one he wanted to make time for.  
Jensen made his way across the bar to where Jared was sitting, greeted him and then told him he was headed to the green room to give Chris his drink. When he got there, he was shocked when Chris and Chad looked up with white powder all over both of their faces. There were also razor blades and white powder on the glass table. Jensen dropped the glass from the shock, looking hurt and walked out of the room not saying anything. Chris ran after him yelling for Jensen to stop.  
When Jensen finally did stop, he turned to Chris and shook his head. "Talk. Explain to me why you would do this? Why you would put your life at risk"?  
Chris made a move to take Jensen's hand, but Jensen was having none of it, "Jensen, baby, I do it to relax. To take the edge off. It’s not like I do it all the time. Come on, Jen, please don't be mad at me. "  
Jensen did not believe him for a second and gave Chris a disappointed look. Jensen was almost in tears. "Chris, don't you love me? If you do you have to stop."  
Jensen was feeling so hurt and sad and all of this turned his insides in knots. "Chris is Chad your dealer? Does Jared know his boyfriend sells and does crack?"  
Chris shook his head and looked down. "Jared does not know and please don't tell him," he begged.  
Jensen looked at him and took Chris’s hand. "I won’t if you get help. Call off tonight’s show, baby, please. Do this for me."  
Chris looked at Jensen's hand, "Baby, it’s a big show. I can’t call it off. "  
Jensen was tearing up and shaking his head. He was so hurt and knew if Chris was not going to get help then there was no way they were going to be able to stay together. "Then I can’t be a part of your life. I love you, Chris, but this can’t work. Good luck with your show. I will get a ride home somehow."  
He did not want to leave, he wanted Chris to stop him, to not do this, but he knew firsthand what drugs did to people. When Jensen was young his first boyfriend, Misha, was a heavy drug user. No one knew, but when Jensen had come over to his place for a date and found Misha dead with the blade and the tiny white rocks on the table he knew then and there that drugs could and would never have a place in his life.  
Jensen walked past Jared who was waiting for Chad and sat next to him. Jared smiled at Jensen. "Hey what's going on? You look upset It was all over Jensen's face the hurt the sadness it spoke volumes to Jared .'  
Jensen looked down and spoke. "I am upset and it showed so much ,I just found Chris and Chad doing drugs. The hard drugs, Jared. They were doing crack. I needed to tell you. "  
Jared stared at him silently for a moment and then looked away. “Well I guess that explains all the sneaking around and erratic behavior.  
Thank you for telling me, Jensen. I wish I’d figured it out sooner. How did I not realize?"  
Jensen saw the rough sadness in Jared's eyes and his heart broke again into more tiny shards, leaving him on the verge of tears again.  
"Hey," Jared said and put his hand on Jensen's knee. "Why don't we get out of here? I mean staying here will just make us both upset about how our boyfriends lied to us."  
"Yeah okay," Jensen said, getting up with Jared and walking out to Jared's car.  
They got in and Jared drove off, only to stop down the road a few miles and break down. He had thought Chad was the one. He wanted Chad to be his perfect, but goofy boyfriend, but he was broken and knew he could not have that anymore.  
Jensen told him it would be alright; that they would both find that special someone who loved them and would not love a dangerous drug. Jared nodded and hugged Jensen, just enjoying the comfort they found in each other. Jensen looked into Jared’s hazel orbs and rubbed the tears away with the pads of his thumbs. He looked at his lips and in a reckless, spur-of-the-moment decision he kissed him deeply, needing to feel something other than sadness for both of them.  
Jensen quickly stopped and looked at Jared, who was almost breathless from the kiss.  
"Sorry," he said sadly. “I shouldn’t have done that.”  
Jared took his hand in his. "Don’t be sorry. With everything that has happened, maybe we can still have something good come from this." He leaned in and kissed Jensen deeply, pulling him closer to him, his hands moving down to grip Jensen though his pants, rubbing him through his jeans as they kissed.  
Jensen groaned and his hand found his way to Jared’s groin and did the same as Jared was doing to him.  
Jensen smiled at him once their kiss broke. "You’re right. This night can be saved. Take me home Jared."  
That was all Jared needed. He drove down the road with a big goofy smile on his face and Jensen knew that things were going to be better for them both.  
End


End file.
